<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conflicted by IsisKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078364">Conflicted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune'>IsisKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's in the details [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catholic, Confessional, Crisis of Faith, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter sweety what you need is therapy, Religious Conflict, Religious Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Peter just needs to get something off his chest</p><p>Peter shifted his rosary as he took a breath before he entered the confessional. He just, wanted to get it all off his chest. Maybe if he could, like his father could, it would finally ease up some of the tension that remained. He heard the door slide open and chuckled, “Forgive me Father, for I have Sinned. It has been...” He never really was one that stood by confession. He understood his father's take on it but he himself understood balance wasn't just for a being called God, but also for man, and admitting your wrongs wasn't always the best way to balance the scales... “I believe 5 years. I, am, not the best of Catholics, I'll admit, I believe our penance is paid by our actions and not... merely confessing our sins.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's in the details [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conflicted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter shifted his rosary as he took a breath before he entered the confessional. He just, wanted to get it all off his chest. Maybe if he could, like his father could, it would finally ease up some of the tension that remained. He heard the door slide open and chuckled, “Forgive me Father, for I have Sinned. It has been...” He never really was one that stood by confession. He understood his father's take on it but he himself understood balance wasn't just for a being called God, but also for man, and admitting your wrongs wasn't always the best way to balance the scales... “I believe 5 years. I, am, not the best of Catholics, I'll admit, I believe our penance is paid by our actions and not... merely confessing our sins.”</p><p>“Confession is for the soul, my child, ease your soul.”</p><p>Peter shifted, “I have committed, many sins. Lies, secrets, hell I've even gone against my father-”</p><p>“Language.”</p><p>Peter smirked, “But, the worst sin I've ever committed was the same as Adam and Eve... I've eaten from the tree of knowledge, and now, I don't know what to do with that.”</p><p>“We all have that sin on our souls, my son. It is the reason we have Baptism and Christenings.”</p><p>“Unlike Adam and Eve though, I wasn't cast out, or punished for this knowledge. Though, the truth would make you question your own faith.”</p><p>“You feel adrift with this knowledge you've discovered. We all feel that way when something makes us question our faith.”</p><p>“Do you know what the true knowledge is? God is indifferent. Good, bad, none of it truly matter's to God. That's why it hurts to think such true believers do nothing but suffer and pray, believing Him to be there and listening and caring. But the truth is, we are all Job... Offering our prayers, our faith, our love and our sacrifice, only to be cut down time and again. That is the truth to why Adam and Eve left the Garden. Because they knew they were nothing to this, being. Playthings to reproduce and populate and... nothing more that entertainment until... God gets bored with us. And then, we become Jonah, and I've witnessed that as well. Luckily for us, Jonah put up a good enough fight to ward off the inevitable for a bit longer. But, in the end, we're not God's children, we're His mistake, and one day... we'll be nothing more than a food source. And that day nearly was a few months back, when that black hole appeared in the galaxy next to us. The truth behind religion is, humans need a protector, a judge, jury and executioner, a balance for our own piece of mind. So, we built a different 'God' and told stories spun like he cared and loved us, punished the sinners and non-believers... I, still like to think that that God does exist, but I've seen the truth with my own eyes, and now I can't quite shrug off the Truth. God, as we know Him, is nothing but a fairy tale. And I've finally seen the Truth behind those tales. It's all just Man praying to a hungry void and praising a being that could care less whenever something good happens.”</p><p>“God does work in mysterious ways.”</p><p>Peter snorted, “No, he doesn't, he works like a natural disaster, he contorts and changes, from a... cosmic storm into a black hole and just consumes. That's all he does, hide his true form and uses others to devour anything he finds in his path. And things like us crop up in the wake of him. We weren't part of God's Plan, God never had a plan for us, God didn't even know we existed until we showed up at his dinner table and knee capped him! And now that I know that, I can't shake it. And, honestly, I usually vent to my grandmother, but she wasn't here today... I hope she's feeling okay.”</p><p>“Grandmother?”</p><p>“Sister Maggie. She, always seemed like she had a handle on things, and she's always helped out with our little- crises of faith, but she wasn't here so I chose the lesser evil and decided to go with confession.”</p><p>“She'll be fine, she had a bit of a fever and we didn't want to risk her health due to her age,” Peter blinked at the break in character before a throat cleared, “My advise, to you, would be to reread those stories. Remember what they envision, the message they send and offer. Regardless of whatever knowledge or whatever you've witnessed, it is not the God we worship. Perhaps a false Prophet attempting to draw you away from your faith. A false Idol like so many out there. Masquerading as our Lord.” Peter sighed, that didn't help, he'd seen the truth with his own eyes- “As for penance, I'm a bit uncertain if it would be a good time to remember that false Prophets exist to sway you or if you're merely needing a bit of guidance yourself.”</p><p>“Rather read the book of Job again for all it'd do...”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>